tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rising Star (Season One)
''Rising Star ''is a tengaged music competition to find new singing talent. The first season began on Wednesday March 18, 2015. The show airs three times a week on Wednesdays, Saturdays, Sundays (for the first week) and Mondays (from the second week). The show is hosted by creator Lauren Jade. Experts The four experts for the first season were announced as Bernel (oxygen), Sam (BigBrotherFan132), Dan (Dandoe) and Snow (Snowgirl57). They give critiques to the contestants and from The Duels mentor their own team hoping to be crowned the winning mentor of the season. Auditions In the auditions, the public vote on whether or not they want the contestant to advance or not, the percentage that vote 'YES' are their final score. The experts can add a 6% bonus each to a contestants score meaning there is potential for a contestant to score over 100% in their total percentage.The 24 contestants with the highest percentage after the auditions will move onto The Duels. Episode One Wednesday March 18, 2015 (7/6c). The first 12 hopefuls performed for their vote. No advancements or eliminations took place in this episode, they set the bar for the next episode. Episode Two Saturday March 21, 2015 (5/4c). The first 12 spots of the Top 24 were confirmed in this show. 8 contestants from episode one advanced, while just 4 advanced from this episode. Episode Three Sunday March 22, 2015 (5/4c). The remaining 12 spots in the Top 24 were announced in this show while the 12 hopefuls with the least total percentage were eliminated from the show. At the end of the show, the Top 24 were randomly split into four groups of 6 and then assigned an expert as their "mentor" for the remainder of the season. In this episode, a tie for the 24th spot took place between Jessica Love and Marcus Crowe, the experts voted to send through Crowe. The Duels At the end of the third episode. The 24 contestants that had advanced to The Duels were randomly split into four groups of 6 and assigned an expert who would act as their mentor for the remainder of the season. * Team Bernel '- Marcus Crowe, Andrea Porter, AJ Wilson, Jay Knowles-Carter, Abrielle Jonson, Ricki Lee Goodrem * '''Team Sam '- Austin Zamamulki, Four Ultra, Daniel Licious, Talian Leery, Jordan Martinez, Blix Lloyd * 'Team Dan '- Happy, Prince Liam, Akii Luckii, Jamie Anderson, Tommy Connolly, Vaz McLeod * 'Team Snow '- Jawanda, Rich Miller, Eric Fisher, Fleur Faith, Kenny Karter, Jake Brothers Once the teams were assigned, each mentor split their team into 3 duel pairs. Each pair had to perform a song based on an artist that their mentor had given them. Like the auditions, the public voted on whether or not they wanted a contestant to perform. The experts also still had their 6% bonus each. The first to perform in each pair performed with the wall up and set the bar, the following contestant performed with the wall down. If the wall raised, they would advance and the first would be eliminated. If the wall stayed down, they would be eliminated and the first performer would advance. '''Episode 4 Wednesday March 25, 2015 (6/5c). Episode 5 Saturday March 28, 2015 (5/4c). Reception Ratings Ratings are confirmed 24 hours after an episode airs.